A Simple Miscalculation
by Lady Buttercup
Summary: Lily loves Lucius, but what about James? How is he taking this? Full summary inside.
1. Some tall, hott, Slytherin guys

**Summary:**Lily Evans is in love, but not with who you'd expect. She came from muggle family but hated the fact she'd be different at her new school. For the past five years, she lied about her parents and heritage. At Hogwarts, she has always been pureblood Evans. Now she's in love with the snottiest, cruelest, funniest, and handsomest pureblood Lucius Malfoy.

What about James? He's loved her since first year, how is he handling this? What if he found out Lily's secret? What if he told everyone? Would he hurt and humiliate his true love to get her away from Lucius?

**A/N:** Yay! Go me, new story, who's cool? Me cool! Ok not really, but yeah I had to start a new story because a stupid disk glares at evil disk won't let me open _First Year Lupin_. So yeah some day I'll retype it all faints (that's a whole lotta rewriting) and then write the next chapter. I am terribly sorry for all my reviewers, which really isn't that many cries. Ok anyways now back to this story.

Let's hope I keep a kind of regular track on this one. It's doubtful but I can always wish. I have school, sports, and social life too. Sorry but writing isn't my life, yet. Ok now to the actual story, happy reading!

**Chapter 1**

_Flashback_

"Evans? I never heard of the pureblood clan Evans," Lucius Malfoy sneered as Lily Evans stood boldly against him.

"Maybe because I just moved here from up north," Lily said breezily. It had only been five minutes since she had walked into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and already she was in a fight with an arrogant, but cute, she added, jerk.

"You moved from up North? I still would've heard about your family name. Did you go to Drumstrung?" Lucius asked.

"I'm only a first year," Lily said. "Why else would I be standing here? You think I would be standing talking to you on my own free will?"

"You are though," Lucius said, smirking at her.

"No, actually I'm being civil. I was taught never to walk away unless the person insulted you personally," Lily said, raising her head proudly.

"Fine," Lucius said, pretending to think. "I don't believe you're a pureblood and I think you're a Mudblood."

Lily gasped. "How dare you!" Thank goodness Lily had done some 'light' reading over the summer to get familiar with the wizardry ways. If she was going to pull off this pureblood scandal, then she'd have to know all about them.

"Hullo there! Is this man bothering you?" a boy with messy black hair said coming up. Lily looked at him with a raised eyebrow and then with anger.

"No, I was just leaving. And thank you but I can fight my own battles," Lily said coldly, turning on her heel. The messy haired boy, also called James Potter, stared in disbelief after her then turned toward Lucius.

"What did you say to her?" James asked angrily.

Lucius looked very amused. "I didn't say anything." He took one last glance at Lily's retreating back and then turned around walked back to his friends.

_End of Flashback_

"Lily! Let's go!" Lily Evans' mom called from downstairs.

"I'll be there in a minute or two!" Lily called down; fifteen year old Lily to be exact. Today was September 1 and in three days it would be her sixteenth birthday. She was so excited.

Lily rushed around the room to make sure she didn't forget anything. She ran the straightener through her hair once more, retouched her lip gloss, and looked at herself in the mirror. For a fifteen year old semi-nerd, she looked pretty hott.

"Lily! Come on!" her mother called again, the anger rising in her voice. Lily jumped and grabbed her small bag and then started to drag her trunk.

"Now are you sure you have everything? Uniform, books, wand?" Mrs. Evans asked, ticking the items off her fingers.

"Yes, yes, yes. I have it all," Lily said, dragging the trunk to the car and putting it in the backseat.

On the ride to the train station, Mrs. Evans continued to tick things off her fingers and Lily continued to say yes.

"No!" Lily said suddenly to the question of whether she had her perfects badge. Mrs. Evans slammed on the brakes and cars honked behind her. "Just kidding mom," Lily said timidly before her mom could turn around.

"Lily! You almost made me cause an accident back there," Mrs. Evans said, driving back into traffic.

"Sorry, but you were asking if I had all my twelve pencils. You're overdoing it a bit," Lily replied.

Mrs. Evans parked the car at the station and sighed, looking at Lily. "Now you're sure you're going to be ok?"

"Of course mom, it's my sixth year. I've been through this process five years now. I'm a pro," Lily replied, hugging her mom. She gave her a kiss and got out of the car.

"I love you Lily, don't forget to write!" Mrs. Evans shouted from the open window.

"I love you too, mom. I'll see you next year!" Lily shouted back, pulling her trunk from the car. She dragged it into the station and looked around for a cart. She didn't find any.

"Hello fair flower, you seem to be in trouble. Would you like a knight to help you?" a deep voice said behind her. Lily growled under her breath. Only James Potter would say something as stupid at that.

Lily turned around with a fake smile plastered on it. "James, how sweet of you. You mean you want to carry my trunk all the way to my compartment in the train? You shouldn't have," she said sweetly.

"Anything for a flower," James said, bowing.

"Shut up," Lily said, rolling her eyes, but with a small smile on her lips. She picked up her trunk and continued to walk toward Platform 9 & ¾. She grunted as the trunk lagged behind her. Why did she have to carry so much junk?

Suddenly the weight on the end was lifted. Lily looked back and saw James carrying the end of her trunk. Lily rolled her eyes and then smirked.

"You wanted to carry my trunk," Lily smirked, dropping her end of the trunk. Lily walked off, delighted as she heard him grunt under the weight. Lily walked through the barrier with a smirk on her face. She laughed at James as he came up behind her a few minutes later.

James stood there panting with both trunks behind him when a shout rose up above the noises of the crowd and of the train.

"Noooooooo!!!!"

Lily looked around wildly, searching for the source of the yell. She found it immediately. In the middle of the platform, Sirius Black, one of James' friends, was down on his knees with his head in his hands.

"He's gone over to the dark side! We must save him!" Peter Pettigrew, James' other friend, yelled, making a lunge toward James.

"No! It's too late, we've lost him," Remus Lupin, another friend said, holding Peter back. They all bowed their heads.

During this performance, everyone was quiet, but when they finished, laughter filled the platform. The three boys stood up, also laughing, and came over to where James stood. James was also laughing

"Nicely done, guys, nicely done," James said, high-fiving them all.

"Thank you," Sirius said, bowing. "But I can not take all the credit, was dear Remus' idea."

"On contraire, it was Peter's idea for the last part," Remus said, pointing to Peter.

"Alas, but Sirius was the one who saw you carrying the trunks," Peter said, gesturing at Sirius.

"Ah, but-" Sirius started.

"Excuse, can I get my trunk now?" Lily asked, gesturing toward her trunk which Sirius and Remus had both decided was a good sitting place.

"Right, here you go," Remus said as both he and Sirius got.

"Thank you," Lily said, pulling her trunk away.

"Hey! Don't I get a 'thank you'?" James asked.

"No," Lily said, still walking away.

"Fine, then I won't carry your trunk anymore," James said, smirking.

"Yes you will," Lily said matter-of-factly.

"She's right, James, you will carry her trunk again," Peter said, sighing and putting his hand on James' shoulder.

"Yeah I know, doesn't it suck?" James laughed.

"So I guess Lily is still the old icicle, huh?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, but my Potter charm is warming her up, I believe," James said proudly. Sirius, Peter, and Remus and all looked at each other and then burst out laughing.

"That was a good one, James," Sirius said in between laughs. James just glared at them.

As Lily listened to the boys laugh, she went in search of her two best friends. The train wasn't to leave for another ten minutes so she had time.

"If I were Julie and Rochelle, where would I be?" Lily asked, wandering around the crowds. She had deposited her trunk near the train so she wouldn't have to lug it around. Suddenly she saw her two friends in a corner.

Lily went closer and realized they were talking to someone. Not someone, some guys. Some tall guys at that. Some tall, hott guys. Some tall, hott, Slytherin guys. Some tall, hott, Slytherin,--

"Lily!"

Lily's ramblings were cut short what she heard someone call her name. She looked over at Julie and Rochelle and saw them waving her over. She immediately went over and saw that the tall, hott, Slytherin boys were none other than Lucius Malfoy, Chase Zabini, and Severus Snape, some of the most popular boys at school.

"Come here Lily!" Julie Dubstein called, ushering her over. Lily walked over there with a smile on her face. As she stood by Julie and Rochelle Calvine, she had the feeling that eyes were roaming her body. When Lily looked up at the boys, they were all staring at her body.

"Lily, we haven't talked in awhile," Lucius said, lifting his eyes to her face.

"Well, not having an owl, will limit conversation usually," Lily said nervously, laughing a little bit. It was always hard for her to be around guys, especially ones she liked. Lily got nervous, stuttered at times, and started to sweat. Maybe it was just hormones.

"Next summer, you'll have to come over so we can talk," Lucius replied, smiling.

"I'll have to think about," Lily said, smiling back a, what she hoped, was a flirtatious smile. Suddenly the whistle on the train sounded for the two minute warning.

"We have to get on the train!" Rochelle exclaimed.

"I still have to get my trunk on board to," Lily moaned.

"We'll help," Chase said, smiling at Lily.

"My trunks over there," Lily said, pointing to the only trunk on the platform.

Chase, Lucius, and Severus all went to her trunk, but Lucius was the only that carried it. He lifted it off the ground and started to climb on the train. Lily, Rochelle, and Julie followed him.

When Lucius finally put away her trunk, it was in the room where the three boys were going to sit.

"Guess I'll take that as a hint," Lily said, smiling as she sat down. Rochelle and Julie did the same.

"You guessed correctly," Chase said, taking a seat next to the window, which is next to Julie. Beside Julie was Severus, but he sat farther away. Lily took a seat next to the window and then Lucius sat next to her. Rochelle sat on the other end of the seat.

Soon after the train started its journey forward, Lily yawned.

"I am so tired. I didn't get any sleep. I was up late doing some last minute homework and then I had to get up early this morning," Lily said, leaning her head back.

"We had homework?" Rochelle asked.

"Yeah, in all the classes pretty much," Lily said, looking at Rochelle's surprised face.

"Ah man! I didn't know!" Rochelle moaned.

"Rochelle, you wouldn't have done it anyway," Julie laughed.

"True," Rochelle said, perking up.

Lily smiled and leaned her head back, shutting her eyes.

"Lily, if you'd be more comfortable, you can lay on my shoulder," Lucius said.

"Can I?"

"Of course, we'll make sure to wake you up when we have to change."

"Oh, thank you Lucius, that's so nice of you," Lily said, laying her head down on her shoulder. Within minutes she was fast asleep. Before she fell asleep, though, she did catch a shadow in the door that looked like a certain Potter.

**A/N:** The other chapters will most likely not be this long, sorry. I had a lot of time on my hands then and now I have school sighs. Stupid Algebra 2. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll _try_ to get the other one up as soon as possible. Which might, but hopefully not be that long.


	2. You don’t like her do you?

**Chapter 2**

"That dirty, rotten slime-bag! Touching her like that, holding her like that, looking at her like that! It makes me want to puke!" James yelled as he paced around the compartment he and his friends were in.

"James, are you mad?" Sirius asked, in utter fake shock. James just glared at him.

"What's the problem mate?" Peter asked, trying to calm him down. It never was good to have James mad at you.

"Lucius Malfoy, that's the problem!" James said angrily, gesturing toward the door. "He's sitting in there, with Lily doing who knows what! Probably thinking about nasty stuff that he plans on doing with her!"

Sirius, James, and Remus all raised eyebrows at him. James looked back at them with a stony glare.

"I know what you're thinking, and I don't think about that stuff!" James said, but added in an undertone, "at least not very often." Peter, who sat closest to James, rolled his eyes when he heard him.

All the guys looked at James as he stared out the window, foaming at the mouth.

"Ok, so guys, what's our beginning of the year prank?" Sirius said, clapping his hands together to get everyone's attention.

"What was last year's?" Remus asked.

"Didn't we turn the hats a different color or something?" Peter asked.

"No, that was an 'end of the year' prank awhile ago," Sirius said, waving his hand at the thought. "Now that I think about it, it was actually pretty stupid."

"You got that right," James said, joining the conversation. "I can't believe we even used that."

"Hey, we were running low on pranks that year. That's when Lucious suddenly decided to take an interest in Lily. It's your fault we ran out," Sirius pointed out.

"Whatever," James said, glaring back out the window. Sirius, Peter, and Remus all looked at him for a moment and then went back to planning their prank. James half-listened to them but otherwise looked at the passing scenery thinking about Lily.

She didn't honestly like Lucius, did she?

"Hey! James! Get with it, we need your help planning the prank," Remus yelled, trying to get James' attention. James immediately snapped to attention.

"Sorry, I'll start paying attention," James said, turning so his whole body faced his friends. Remus, Sirius, and Peter all stared at him and then burst out laughing.

"Sure you will," Remus blurted out between laughs. James just glared at them.

"I promise; we have to get this prank figured out before we get to school. Let's get down to business!" James said. The four boys all sat in silence for a few minutes, all oblivious to the sounds around them. Suddenly, James' eye caught something outside. It was the rain; and suddenly an idea came to him. Why didn't he see it before? It was so obvious!

"I've got it!" James shouted. "It's so obvious!"

"Yeah say it, why don't you?" Remus yelled.

"It's raining right now. In the school, in the main hall, we'll see the rain coming down but it won't touch us or anything," James explained.

"And what does this have to do with a prank of any sort?" Peter asked.

"We make it so that the rain actually falls on us. We create rain or whatever so it's like the rain outside," James explained further.

All three boys sat staring at James with blank faces, thinking the plan over; and then they all smiled brightly. Words began to fly across the room as they thought out the details of the prank.

"Lily, darling, get up."

Lily heard the voice, but refused to open her eyes and awake. She snuggled closer to the firm cushion next to her. The cushion shook with laughter.

"Get up Lily; we need to change into our robes."

"It's too early to get up," Lily mumbled.

"It's almost 5 o'clock."

Lily finally consented and sat up. She opened her eyes and saw Lucius looking at her with a small smile. Lily smiled back.

"I hate getting up," Lily said.

"I noticed," Lucius said.

"Thank you for letting me sleep on you. I hope I didn't hurt you or anything," Lily said, standing up and stretching.

"No problem, but now that you're up, we'll get out so that you, girls, can change." Lucius stood up and walked out of the compartment with Severus and Chase behind him. When the door was shut, the questions started.

"You like Lucius don't you?" Rochelle asked.

"I well-" Lily started.

"You guys would make such a cute couple!" Julie squealed.

"Well I guess-"

"Oh my god, James would be so jealous!" Rochelle stated.

"Go out with him!" Julie said.

As Lily listened to Julie and Rochelle said and squeal, she couldn't help but laugh. Sure she like Lucius, and it would be great for James to finally realize he had no chance, but she wasn't going to be the one that would make the first move. It's all on Lucius now.

After a few minutes of talking, Rochelle, Julie, and Lily finally changed into their robes. They opened the door to find Lucius, Severus, and Chase leaning against a wall talking.

"It's all yours now," Rochelle said, as the girls moved out of the compartment and the boys moved in.

"So what are you going to do about Lily?" Severus asked when they were in the confines of the compartment.

"What about her?" Lucius asked as he rummaged through his trunk.

"You don't like her do you?" Chase asked, looking up at him.

"So what if I do?" Lucius asked, glaring at Chase.

"She may be hott, but she's a Gryffindor," Severus said. "Think of what your parents would say."

"She's a pureblood, they don't care about what house they're from," Lucius said, looking at Severus.

"They may not care too much, but it is something that they look at."

"You know what Severus? You should stop worrying about my love life and start worrying about yours, which right now you don't have," Lucius snapped. Severus blushed as he pulled on his robes. "Don't say a word Chase!" Lucius then yelled, just as Chase was about to open his mouth. It immediately shut.

Lucius finished putting on his robes and stalked out of the compartment. He slammed the door shut and turned around. He jumped at the sight before him. Lily stood staring at him.

"What was that about?" Lily asked.

"Uh, nothing," Lucius said, flustered.

"Ok, whatever you say," Lily said, flashing him a half-watt smile.

"Let's go, the train's stopped," Lucius said, grabbing her hand and pulling her away just as the compartment door was starting to open. Rochelle and Julie stared at each other confused, but then followed the two out.

"Hey, are you ok?" Lily asked Lucius after they had retreated outside with the rest of the student body.

"Yeah, I'm fine now," Lucius said, smiling at Lily. Lily blushed.

"Come on, lovers, lets get in the carriages," Rochelle said, taking Lily's arm and dragging her toward the carriages. Lily, Lucius, Rochelle, and Julie and all climbed into a horseless carriage. A few moments later, Chase and Severus both timidly climbed in.

"I've been waiting for this year for so long! I am so excited!" Lily exclaimed when the silence became overbearing.

"Why?" Julie asked with a raised eyebrow. Lily glared at her.

"My birthday!" Lily said.

"So? It's just a birthday, it comes every year and it goes every year," Chase said sullenly.

"Well, you don't get a Sweet Sixteen every year, now do you?" Lily asked.

"Well, no," Chase said, defeated.

"When is your birthday?" Lucius asked.

"In three days, September 4," Lily said proudly.

"Lily, you didn't give me enough time," Lucius said, smiling.

"Enough time for what?" Lily asked, confused.

"To get you a birthday present." Chase and Severus looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Oh Lucius, you don't need to get me a present!" Lily exclaimed. Rochelle and Julie both rolled their eyes.

"Ok, I can't take this a second longer. You two need to get together," Rochelle suddenly said.

"No kidding, you two already act like you're together," Severus added. Lily and Lucius both looked at each smiling.

"Quit butting into our business," Lily blushed. After Lily finished speaking the carriage stopped and everyone filed out; Lily being last. As Lily was about to step out of the carriage, she saw a hand sticking out to assist her. It was attached to Lucius. "Thank you," Lily said, taking the hand.

As Lily stepped out of the carriage and was safely on the ground, Lucius didn't let go of her hand. _He's apparently going to listen to our friends_, Lily thought, giving the hand a small squeeze, _which is perfectly all right with me_.


	3. Other girls just won’t satisfy his needs

**A/N: wow. it's been a year since i've updated this story. i've just been coming up blank with this though but i'm back...i think. i finally have an idea where to go with this and maybe i'll update sooner than a year. **

**i would like to thank my only reviewer as of right now,** Phoenix Feather Queen**, her review is what urged me to look at this again and write something. THANK YOU!**

**Chapter 3**

James glared at Lucius through the orange juice and milk pitcher. Lucius was sitting in his usual spot between to Chase and Severus, except Lily was standing next to them. It wasn't the fact that she was over there by Lucius, which was the reason James was glaring in that direction; it was more along the lines that Lucius had his arm around her waist.

"James, get a life," Sirius yelled into his ear. James jumped out of his hunched over position and rubbed his ear.

"What did you do that for?" James asked, angrily. Today was not starting off good.

"You weren't paying attention to us, we were hurt," Peter said, putting his sad eyes on.

"I was too listening, and I do too have a life. She's right over there with that scum of the earth," James said, gesturing toward the Slytherin table where Lily was laughing.

"Some life you have; seems like Lucius is over there stealing it," Remus said, staring at Lucius and Lily.

"Why don't you just give up on Lily, once and for all?" Peter asked, stuffing his face with pancakes.

"He's tried that, remember? He tried that with Rose, Mary, Sarah-" Remus started.

"-Mary Ann, Leah, that exchange girl whose name I could never pronounce, Johanna, Megan-" Sirius continued, ticking off the names with his fingers.

"-and then there was Sarah again, Kaitlyn, that hippie girl, Sunflower-" Peter butted in.

"Ok, ok, ok, I get the point. What can I say though? I like woman," James said, smirking.

"That's an understatement. You've gone out with every girl in our year, excluding Lily, most of the girls ahead of us, and most of the girls behind us," Sirius said.

"And still the girls like you; even after you've broken their hearts," Peter said. "Why?"

"That's a question that not even the greatest doctors in the world could figure out," Remus said, slinging his arm over Peter's shoulders.

"I've discovered that girls at the adolescent age favor young males that are labeled as 'heartbreakers' or 'bad boys'" Sirius stated in his most intelligent voice. All the boys stared at him.

"Sirius, that, that was, interesting," James said, blinking away the shock.

"I don't think I've ever heard you sounds so, so smart," Peter stated.

"Never, ever do it again. It's not like you at all. It's scary," Remus said, shuddering.

"Jeez, a guy tries to be smart and everyone shuns him," Sirius muttered.

"You aren't smart though. You can't even play smart. It's not natural," James said. All Sirius could do was hit him across the head.

* * *

Lily stood by Lucius and his friends, feeling slightly awkward. The only Gryffindor at a Slytherin table will do that to a girl. Having Lucius' arm surround her waist comforted her a little though, but she still couldn't ignore the glares she was getting from various girls seated at the table.

"I have go get ready for class Lucius, I'll see you later," Lily said, detangling herself from his arm.

"I'll come with you," Lucius said, rising from his chair.

"No, no, it's ok. Stay here," Lily insisted.

"Ok," Lucius said. He leaned in close to Lily and kissed her on the cheek. He then sat back in his chair.

Lily smiled as she walked away from the table, a blush rising in her cheeks.

As she walked out of the hall, she didn't notice the pair of murderous eyes staring at Lucius and the mouth that gave a loud growl that people around him looked at him strangely and then scooted away.

* * *

"Can I just kill him?" James asked as the four boys walked down the hall. "He's the source of all my anger and all our pranks are wasted on him. Life would be so much easier without him. Can he just die already?"

"You're very hostile James," Peter said. "I think you need to see an anger management therapist."

James glared at Peter. "Thanks Peter, I'll take that into consideration," James said sarcastically.

"You can kill him all you want, but there's a slight problem with that," Remus said.

"And that would be?" James asked.

"You would probably be sent to Azkaban for killing the son of a very influential pureblood family," Remus explained.

"So?" James questioned.

"Well, first, we'd never see you again because I'm never stepping foot in that place," Remus started.

"Sorry mate, but I'm never going in there either," Sirius said, cutting off Remus.

"Second of all," Remus continued, "Lily would defiantly never want to speak to you again."

"That's a pretty good reason why," James agreed.

"So we're not a good enough reason not to go to Azkaban?" Sirius asked, clearly offended.

"Why don't we just shower him with pranks like every other year?" Peter asked.

"Because that has never worked before Peter," James sighed.

"Just pull a prank that breaks them apart," Peter said.

"Like what?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know, have Lily catch Lucius in the act of kissing another girl or something," Peter suggested.

"Peter, that's a dumb idea," Sirius scoffed.

"Which is why it will work," James said, delight dancing in his eyes. "It's just so dumb it'll work."

Sirius and Remus both groaned and smacked Peter on the head. "Way to go Peter, way to go."

"James, just give up. Let the relationship run its course and eventually it'll end. There's no way Lily'll stay with him forever," Remus said, trying to talk James out of the prank.

"But we can't take that chance," James said as he began to walk down the hall quicker.

"Slow down James," Sirius said, running to catch up with him. "Didn't you just say that we waste all of our pranks on Lucius? Dropdiddle." The four boys climbed into the common room and up the stairs to get their books.

"This isn't a prank, this is a master plan," James told them. "Besides, it's just one."

"You do realize that once Lily finds out you're the one behind this, she's going to kill you," Remus informed James.

"She's never going to find out," James said confidently.

"She is," Sirius said. "She always does."

"Well then she'll thank me later," James said.

"Yeah, right after she kills him," Remus said quietly to Sirius and Peter.

* * *

"Oh my god you're going out with Lucius!" Julie squealed as she, Lily, and Rochelle sat in their seats for Defense against the Dark Arts. Lily could only blush.

"Lily, you're going out with one of the most prominent families' sons; not to mention he's really hott," Rochelle said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Back off, he's mine," Lily joked.

"Have you kissed yet?" Julie asked.

"Well, he kissed me on the cheek this morning. Nothing major or anything. There really hasn't been a right time," Lily confessed, her cheeks burning red.

"Oh, you guys are so cute," Rochelle moaned. "I wish I had someone to love."

"You do almost every week," Julie told her.

"I do not!" Rochelle argued.

"Ok, my bad, every other week," Julie said, rolling her eyes.

"I can't help it," Rochelle said, explaining herself, "I get bored with them so quickly."

"You remind me of James," Lily said, joining the conversation.

"You did not just say that," Rochelle said, glaring at Lily. Lily just laughed.

"She's right!" Julie agreed with Lily. "I mean, come on, you both have a different person on your arm every week."

"Every other week!"

"The same thing," Julie said. "Of course, now that I think about it, James hasn't had a girl on his arm for awhile. That's kind of odd."

"Yeah I've noticed that too. He's obviously still in love with Lily," Rochelle said, glancing at Lily. She just rolled her eyes.

"Other girls just won't satisfy his needs," Julie said.

"Well then his needs are never going to get satisfied," Lily said sternly.

"Whose needs won't get satisfied? I'm hoping Lucius," a voice said behind Lily. Lily bit her lip in hope to keep from yelling.

"No James, we weren't talking about Lucius," Lily said in her fake sweet voice. "We were talking about you actually."

"Looks like I've moved up a ladder in your life. You're actually talking to and about me," James smiled.

"Don't flatter yourself, Potter, you'll always be the lowest rung on my ladder," Lily told him. "No wait, I change my mind, you'll always be the dirt under my ladder."

"Ouch, that hurts Lily, that really does," James said, putting his hand on his heart.

"You'll get over it," Lily said, turning around. She waited until she heard James leave before she started to talk to her friends again.

"That was kind of harsh Lily," Rochelle said, glancing at Julie to see if she agreed.

"She's right. He really likes you; do you have to be so mean?" Julie asked.

"Yes, otherwise he'll never leave me alone. I'm tired of him bugging me. I found someone I really like and I don't want him to mess it up," Lily said, opening her book as the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher finally came into the classroom.

Lily rested her head on her hand and stole a glance at James who was sitting diagonal in front of her. He was lying on his desk not even bothering to feign attention to the teacher. Lily just rolled her eyes and started to doodle on the paper in front of her.

_Mrs. Lily Malfoy_

**A/N: yeah i know, it's not the best chapter, kinda crappy by my standards. hopefully the next will by better, much better. this story probably isn't going to be very long, i haven't decided. over 10 but not sure by how much. I have alot of idea written down for thisstory, i just have to figure out toget to themREVIEW LOVELIES!**


End file.
